


One More for the Road?

by gomushroom



Series: Sing Louder and Louder [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Another of those night time drabbles





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 2\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. ~~You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!~~ I completely cheated on this. LOL.  
> 3\. Do ten of these then post them.
> 
> I haven't done drabbles for a long while so this served as warm up slash jumpstarting my brain—that was I said two weeks ago. I fiddled with most of them at the end and here's some Sakumoto drabbles plus a proof that my Japanese playlist is just helpless. :)

**1) One Night Carnival - 喜志団**

Sho’s heart beats faster as he sees Jun walking down toward his usual seat, sure and confident stride contradicting with his soft shy smile.

He backs against his seat, shifting a bit as Jun stops on the edge of the table, wiping his hands on his apron and amping up the smile.

"What can I get you tonight, Sho-san?" Jun asks with his note and pen ready to write down Sho’s order.

 

**2) Love Song - m-flo loves Bonnie Pink**

"I would have done differently if only I knew, Jun, if only."

Jun sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. They shouldn't be here; they shouldn't be talking about this, not when there is nothing else to talk about but a simple goodbye.

He opens his eyes to meet Sho's, still shimmering with a glint of hope, wishing for what they couldn't have, for what they would have had.

"Jun, say something."

Jun decides that this wasn’t the place for long talk, for a hug that will make everything better, for a start to mend whatever they've been having and corrupted together.

They have started whatever they’ve started long ago and it's now the moment to end everything, to end whatever they've been having once and for all.

Hands quivering on his side, Sho leans toward him, holding back as much as he could, waiting for Jun to continue.

"Sho-san," he begins in a whisper, "if only doesn't mean shit."

 

**3) Itsuka no Summer - 相葉雅紀**

Jun pats him on the shoulder, "Stay here for a moment, will you."

"Where are you going?" Sho reaches to hold him back but Jun is already dashing toward the row of stalls on the far side of the beach. He tries to call out before he continues to watch Jun jogs away. "Hey."

Jun disappears on the thin crowd around the far side and Sho turns to find the scenery in front of him: a white sand beach. He then stays.

 

**4) Track 8 - OST-謎デイ**

Jun giggles softly on his neck and Sho couldn't hold it any longer. "Seriously, cut it out, will you!"

"Sorry," Jun says, without any hint of regret, but he stops breathing down Sho's nape. "Sorry. Let's go then."

"I still can't believe you talked me into doing this," Sho hissed under his breath, knowing that Jun heard him anyway and that should be enough.

"Stop complaining, Kageyama."

Sho elbows Jun lightly and the flashlight on his hand wavers but they continued to inch along the dark tunnel.

 

**5) A Day in Our Life - 嵐**

Sho doesn't have to like what it was but he kind of does. "I just thought it was baseball."

" I never said it was baseball," Jun shrugs, smiling as he nudges Sho back to walk to the parking lot. "And you are better at this than baseball."

Slightly annoyed, Sho halts his stride. "I did play a role of a pitcher, for god's sake!"

"And I did as a human pet," Jun says lightly, waving Sho to follow him. "It doesn't work that way."

They walk in silence until they reach Jun's car, putting away their equipment before reaching for the doors.

"Jun," Sho says, voice low, almost unheard, stopping Jun from getting into the car.

"What?"

"It was kind of fun," he continues. "Thank you."

Jun stares at Sho for a split second before he ducks his head to open the door, with a slight flushed face. “Kind of, he says.”

 

**6) from - ゆず**

Sho's right hand is warm, a little bit damp, pulling him on the same pace as they walk on the riverside one clear night. Jun wants to look at the sparkles of lights from the building on the other side of the river reflected on the water surface, at the row of trees and their shadows as they were lit by streetlight. Yet Sho's right hand is warm, and he doesn't want to do anything else but to squeeze back a little, letting Sho knows that he doesn't need to pull him on the same pace because they are walking together, at this one clear night or any other night.

 

**7) My Way - Sex Pistols**

"Matsumoto, I can't believe you just stole my leather gloves!"

Jun rolls his eyes. "Sakurai, I wasn't the first one who started all this by practically stealing my jacket!"

"I simply borrowed it, goddammit! I had it laundered and put back in your dresser in pristine condition."

"And you didn't tell me anything until after it all happened."

"Well, I suspected that you would not agree to lend it to me in the first place," Sho whispers, "and it was a damn good jacket."

"See?"

"But my gloves!"

"Consider it an overdue lending fee then!"

 

**8) La Tormenta 2004 - 嵐**

Jun is making the turn with his arms outstretched on the second line when his fingers brush another set of fingers. His reflects force him to finish the turn without a glitch; split seconds later, he glances aside to see Sho undeterred going on the second verse: you ugly pink-suit clad fucker!

 

**9) Cool & Soul - 嵐**

Sho was making his way toward the center stage, easily gaiting on the stairs when a palm rested briefly on the small of his back. He froze for a second before he went on his part of rap; at the end of the song, he turns to the side to find Jun next to him smiling unguardedly, hand raised for a high-five. He had no other choice but to raise his hand in response, giving the high five: I'm going to pay you back for that, you ugly leopard-print vest clad fucker!

 

**10) Koigokoro - 嵐**

Sho holds his face up with both palm cupping his hot cheeks, eyes patiently searching, and waits.

Jun doesn't yield on giving the answer yet because the moment he does, he already knew Sho is going to lean for a brief kiss when he only wants a bruising one. Jun doesn't want to answer yet because the moment he does, he will see Sho's eyes shine brighter and he selfishly wants to see the uncertain yet patient gaze a little bit longer. But most of all, Jun doesn't want to give the answer yet because he knows Sho is waiting.

So, he also waits; they'll see who gives in first.

 

.


End file.
